Family Moments
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: We know Jasper and Alice are the newer, more unique of the Cullen family, but how did they come to be? Follow their adventure to a new home, and new life, and new way of being. A new family. T for contents not neccessarily for younger readers.
1. A New Family: Part 1

**This an idea I had in my head. This is going to be a bunch of one-shots. They'll most likely fit with each other, they'll just jump aroung through time. They'll be in different POVs, because I write those better. They'll probably be mostly girls', though, unless I can get my brother or my guy friends to help me. And my disclaimer through the whole story is: **

**The world of Twilight belongs soley to Stephanie Meyer, a very influential author who is soley responsible for the saga we know and love.**

**Now, reviews would be fantastic!**

* * *

**New Family: Part 1**

**_Alice_**

"What is your name?" the man, Jasper, asked me, as we walked down the rainy street, having excited the diner after I explained our position to him.

I thought for a moment, then saw a man, Carlisle, the one I'd been watching along with his family, call to me across a room I'd also seen, 'Alice."

"Alice. The man in my vision called me Alice," I said, shaking new drops of water from my hair.

"Well, Miss Alice, where are these Cullens of which you speak?" he asked, looking down intently.

"I beleive they're in Toronto," I said. Suddenly, I had a full vision, not just a glimpse.

_"No, Alice. Toronto isn't south. The map's upside down!" Jasper said, turning the paper in my hands._

_"Sorry..." I mumbled, not really paying attention to the map. I was more interested in the woman I  
seen on the street. "Jasper!" I said, my voice urgent._

_"Yes, Alice? What is it?" he asked, leaning protectively over me._

_"Rosalie!" I hissed. The blonde. The daughter of the doctor. I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Denali'._

_We'd found them._

I came out of my trance-like, state. Jasper was leaning over me as he had in the vision, my hands in his. I grinned.

"We'll find them in Denali!" I said, jumping and throwing my arms around his neck.

He smiled and held me around the waiste, my feet off the ground from his significant height over me.

A few passerby gave us strange looks, as if we were insane, hugging in the rain.

"They're offended by our display," he murmered in my ear.

I stifled a giggle and released myself, taking his hand again.

We went on our way, finding the family we would claim as our own.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Review, ya'll! It ain't that hard! **

**~Sidney**


	2. A New Family: Part 2

**Thanks to my first reviewer, **WalkzLikeRain (anonymous)**, and I'll try to make this chapter longer. This is the second part to the first chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to make this particular section, but I won't start a new one until I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: The world of Twilight belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer, a very influential author who is solely responsible for the saga we know and love.**

**Now, reviews would be fantastic!**

* * *

**New Family: Part 2**

**_Alice_**

"We need to stop somewhere for the night," Jasper said to me, startling me out of my daydreams.

I looked around to see it was dusk.

"Yes. It's dark. We'd look like we were up to no good," I agreed quietly.

"Come," he said, leading me down a new street of the town we were now in. I saw that there was a tiny inn at the far corner, nestling neatly off a stone path, surrounded by tall oaks.

We casually walked inside the welcoming entrance to see a girl, only fifteen or sixteen, reading a book behind the counter. She sat up at the light tinkle of the bells.

"How may I help you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Allow me," Jasper said only loud enough for me to hear.

He led me carefully, as if I would shatter at any moment. Like a true gentleman.

"Yes, miss. Would you happen to have an available room? My lady, Alice, and I have been traveling long, and need a place for the night," he said, putting the right amount of curiosity in his voice and casting shy glances in my direction.

"Yes, sir. Will you be needing one room or two?" she asked, flipping through a small pile of papers.

Of course! Jasper only said 'my lady', not 'my friend' or- you know. I looked down, embarrassed.

Jasper went on in the same normal tone. "One, please. Secluded if possible. And my name is Jasper."

The girl went quickly to the wall, which held a few keys, and pulled one down.

"Sir," she said, placing the key on the counter. "You'll have the quarters out back. The old caretakers' cottage.

"Thank you, miss- I don't think I heard who you are," Jasper pointed out lightly.

"Eliza, Eliza Jordan," she said quickly. "My father owns the inn."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Eliza," he said, nodding and smiling politely as he took the key in his free hand. "Come, Alice."

He led me quietly out, around back to the cottage. He carefully unlocked the door, allowing us in.

I sat quietly on one of the small beds.

"What do we do here? We don't sleep. We hunted last night. What do you suggest?" I asked, laying back and tracing the pattern of the ceiling with my eyes.

"We talk," Jasper said, sitting next to my head and ruffling my hair playfully.

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 up! Part 3 might come later today. But for now, what will they talk about? When will they find the Cullens? What will the Cullens do? And why did Jasper refer to Alice as his lady? So many burning questions! Just review for the answers!**

**~Sidney**


	3. A New Family: Part 3

**Disclaimer: The world of Twilight belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer, a very influential author who is solely responsible for the saga we know and love.**

**Now, reviews would be fantastic!**

* * *

**New Family: Part 3**

**_Alice_**

I looked up at Jasper. He was smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what do we talk about?" I asked, moving over and rolling onto my side so he could lie down as well.

He obviously caught the hint, as he reclined and turned to me. "Well, yo can tell me about the family we're looking for."

I grinned. "The doctor, Carlisle, is their leader. He's peaceful and kind. He transformed the others."

"Why? Did he not have a mate or coven?" Jasper asked, not interrogating, but honestly curious.

"He had been in a form of a coven, but he thought the new world would be better for him. Finally, he came across the second, dying in a hospital in 1918. He transformed him, and became his mentor. The man can read minds, Jasper! We ill not be the only giften members!" I smiled at the thought. I'd taken to keeping extra tabs on him.

"What is his name?" There seemed to be a slight edge, and I almost giggled out loud. He was jealous!

"Edward," I sighed. "I see he and I being close. Us with the powers that set us apart from our own kind." I paused to see his slightly twisted expression. He seemed to be fighting it, but it was deteriorating with my fond tone. "We become very close, extremely so."

He let out a sharp growl. Low, but sharp. I almost cracked.

"We will be each others' favorite sibling, " I said, smiling.

He glared at me, then poked me in the stomach, cracking a smile.

"Yes, I did. It was easy, too. Now, shall I tell you of the others?" I said dramatically, smiling at him. I was unable to help myself; he was so easy to be around.

"Yes, you shall," he said, mimicking my tone. He must have found it easy to be around me, too.

"The next is Carlisle's mate, Esme. She was in a morgue, having jumped off a cliff after the death of her baby. She is a mother to them, as Carlisle is a father, The next is," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "_Rosalie_. She was, er, _abused_ by her drunken fiance and friends of his. She was meant to be a mate for Edward, but they were immediately like siblings, fighting and bickering constantly. You'll like her, though. You'll be 'twins'. She needs you to convince her that being this way isnt bad. You need her to balance the emotions of those around you. You'll be each others' favorites."

He gave me a confused look. "Why do you talk about her spitefully? She won't be my favorite if you don't like her." It was not an offer, but a declaration.

"Sisters have conflict," I said, putting my hand on his arm. "We'll get along fine. We'll be sisters, though."

"Are there any more?" Jasper asked lightly, sending out a serene feeling.

"Emmet, Rosalie's mate. She found him being mauled by a grizzly and ran him a long way to Carlisle. They've been inseperable since."

"That's all?"

"Yes," I said surely. "That's all."

"May I ask why you can know these things" I though you could only see things to come," he said, his face hard with contemplation.

I laughed, moving my hand from his arm to take his. "I saw him, Carlisle, telling us. Even though we'll already know."

"And what do you see of us?" Jasper asked shyly.

I rolled onto my bacl, laying perfectly still, and searched.

_Jasper and I walked in the moonlight, hand in hand. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees on either side of the road._

_"What are you thinking of?" he asked, stopping for a moment, turning to face me. I couldn't help but notice the sudden attraction in the atmosphere._

_"I'm thinking of how... There's a new feeling. I don;t think I've ever had it. Not when I woke up, not when I watch our new family in my visions," I said softly, taking his oter hand. "Only when..."_

_"We're together," he finished for me. I looked up into his eyes and nodded slightly, my throat not allowing words to come out._

_He gently tool me into his arms, holding me against his chest. I blinked furiously, trying to get the new thoughts out of my head. He put his face down to my level, our foreheads touching lightly. My breathing hitched as he leaned further down, our lips millimeters apart..._

"Alice! Alice!" Jasper said, shaking me by the shoulders. I had stopped breathing in real life, too. He had pulled us both into a sitting postition.

"We... We..." How could I tell him what I'd seen? Tell him the overwhelming desire to have his lips on mine? He wanted me, too, though. So what was there to be afraid of?

"Yes, Alice?" he asked, taking me against his chest, like in my vision. "Tell me..."

I took a deep breath. "We are the mature, yet naive, equivalent to Emmet and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme."

"We are... Together?" he asked, a strange satisfied tone coming into his voice.

"Yes..."

Maybe the walk would not occur.

He smiled, laying back, pulling me onto his chest. "Now we will decide where to go tomorrow."

Or maybe it would be a while.

I didn't mind _too_ much. We had a while.

I nudged him playfully, going back to my side.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! And thank my boring day at school for this. Maybe more tomorrow...**

**~Sidney**


End file.
